New Power, Dunamas, and Chikara
by Fantasia-The-Fire-Phoenix
Summary: Dunamas, Chikara Those are two different words that mean the same thing. Power. What happens when the worlds of Percy Jackson, Shugo Chara, The Kane Chronicles, and Maximum Ride collide? Something different. And what happens when you throw in a new character with a new power? You get four different groups who are united under one leader. Fulls summary in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Have a Title

A/N Ana: Hewow. I'm a new author and my spelling is not perfect. Sowwy. So this story is a crossover of Shugo Chara!, Percy Jackson, The Kane Chronicles, and Maximum Ride.

Max: I'm in a new story?

Fang: *appears out of nowhere* No dip sherlock. Where else would you be, Hawaii?

Percy: Hey guys! I guess we're doing a new multi crossover.

Ana: Yeah. So, could you do the disclaimer?

Percy: Ana does not own any of names shown cause if she did, they would be even awesomer.

Fang: She's paying you to say that, isn't she?

Ana: Yeah. I don't have a title yet, so if you manage to read the whole thing, review and tell me your ideas for it. ENJOY!

Chapter One: We Get Visited by a Vampire Girl

Percy's POV

A girl appeared. It was a visiting day and this time Camp Jupiter had come. We were in the middle of regular camp stuff and poof, there she was. She was about seventeen, my age and was African American but she looked slightly Asian. Japanese or something.

She was wearing a punkish looking dress and knee high boots. (A/N think of Utaus outfit all you Shugo Chara fans!) The weirdest thing was that she had a pair of real bat wings on her back. We were holding weapons and after the war, of course we would be on edge. In the next three seconds, she was surrounded by swords and spears. The works.

"Oops. Those are pointy looking spears and whatnot. Don't want you hurting yourselves. Or me." She said, muttering the last part.

"At ease." She said while snapping her fingers. Everyone's weapons fall but the Ares kids were spared. What the-?! Only ares has that power! Clarisse threw Lamer, excuse me Maimer, at the girl. Instantly, her wings disappeared and silver and black cat ears and a tail popped out. She flipped and when she came down she had the spear wrapped in her tail and she was smirking smugly. She broke it like a twig and tossed the pieces away. That's weird, nobody can break Maimer it's a gift from her dad, Ares. Plus its electric and she didn't even get fried.

Now Clarisse was really mad. She actually charged at her without any weapons which I thought was really stupid. The girl just held out her hand and Clarisse froze. Then she waved her hand in a shooing motion and Clarisse flew back into Thalia's tree. Good thing she wasn't a tree anymore. Throughout all of this, I noticed that she had a wreath of laurel leaves in her hair. She spoke again.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia and Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean (A/N OMG, I am soo sorry! I forgot her name! I also forgot a lot of peoples last name. pm me if you know and I'll dedicate a chapter to you. I forgot Reyna's an Octavian's last name. I'm not sure if they mentioned it. Also, I forgot Frank and Hazel's. Sorry. Also my computer never capitalizes when it's supposed to and my spell check is jacked up.) Nico DiAngelo, Clarisse LaRue, and Rachel Dare step forward."

"Huh? How do you know our names? Who are you?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. I could see her hand edging tword her knife.

"Daughter if Athena ,or Minerva as you Romans like to call her, hold your tongue. I did not give you permission to talk or attempt to hurt me. Good. To most I am Ana Hinamori, to others, my enemies, I am Lamia Timori. Yes! You Romans know!"

"Huh? Who is she? What is she talking about?" I asked Hazel who had turned pale.

"She-she's the vampire of fear. I- I always thought that she was just a legend." She said. She looked really scared. Octavian looked like he didn't believe her. Neither did Annabeth.

"I see your doubt, Annabeth, Octavian. Do not doubt me. I see you fear." She hissed.

" So you expect us to believe that you are some mythical vampire that knows your deepest fear? That's stupid!" Annabeth said laughing. Octavian soon joined and Annabeth trailed off looking at him disgustedly. (Whut Percy? Is that even a word?)

"You of all people should know Annabeth Chase." Ana said, smirking evilly. Then there was a flash of light.

Ana: There you go! I forgot to mention this but… I can't believe I forgot. Oh yeah! Ana is my own character. She's like Amu but…me.

Ikuto: That's stupid. So am I dating you? Your cute

Ana: *blushes* Y-you will find out. All together now.

All: READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is not a chapter.**

Hey guys. Please don't kill me. This is a mixture of my forever laziness, and just way too much to do. During the school year I had SOL,s and other exams and crap. During summer, I just had waay too much to do and again my laziness. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week or more, or write a little every day of the week and then update on Saturdays. Again, I am so sorry and you guys must hate me. Also to the people who reviewed, noshoeloversallowed (you're my BFF), Cinnominbubble9, and others that I'm to lazy to search thanks for forever. Also I'd like to say you bun nuggets that love to flame, I don't give a darn, Its actually hilarious. I'd like comments, constructive criticism, and encouragements. Thanks for not hating. Noshoeloversallowed, please review to help, not to tell me about your life. You know I love you but I have an email, ya know. So that's it I guess and I really will try to update. Also, I changed the title and summary.

Logging Out,

Fantasia-The-Fire-Phoenix (that's a pain to type.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

A/N Ana: ….the last chapter was….interesting, to say the least…

Ikuto: You mean it sucked. Am I still dating you?

Ana: *blushes HARD* ummm… REVIEW BEFORE IKUTO DOES SOMETHING PERVY! THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh, yeah! It's actually lamia Timori. Phobos is the Greek form. *runs away from shirtless Ikuto* AAAHHHH! PERV!

When there are words inside a single quotation, 'word', it's a thought.

Percy's POV

Okay, she had a random transformathingy (A/N whut? Funny. ^_^) and it was interesting, to say the least. (A/N OMGZZZZ! I just said that. This is my second one, isn't it? Huggle. (00 Ikuto: what is that? Ana:… an attempted huggle. KTHXBYE! (00) I figured it out!) Her eyes flashed red and black and she had silver streaks in her hair. She also had a black half tank top and black short shorts with silver knee high combats. Over that she had a red over coat that went to her knees. WH-what?! I'm not a perv if I notice her clothes! Her sword was big and black and it was shrouded in evil. Not like 'I'll kill you all evil', just, 'you hurt me or my loved ones; you have a death wish evil.' She still looked insanely psycho. She also had black feathered wings. Her face went blank and she talked as if in a trance.

"Annabeth Chase. You fear losing your boyfriend, Percy Jackson. You fear nobody appreciating your architecture, and, what's this, spiders?" she laughed coldly suddenly back to normal.

"How ironic." She said

"Wh-what do you mean how ironic?" Annabeth stuttered.

Annabeth's POV

I hate sounding so weak and I hate being showed up. But she was powerful I can tell you that much. Those transformations scare me.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you mean?" I asked. She smirked and I involuntarily shivered.

"No," she said bluntly then grinned as we stared in disbelief.

"Nah, I'm joking, I'll tell ya. Maybe you'll die 'cause you're a scaredy baby," she said while sticking her tongue out and pulling her bottom eyelid down. This, this immature act scares me more than her 'trance, scary doomsayer' bit…. Nah, that beats this by a longshot. Still creepy though. Timori grinned again and went into, what I am now referring to as, Trance

"Beware daughter of Athena, beware the child of Arachne. Neither human, nor spider. Beware her fatal bite, beware the wrath of Arachnea."

"So basically I'll get bitten by the daughter of my worst enemy that nearly killed me last summer?" Timori nodded, back to her childish phase.

Ana's/Timori's POV

I really hate sounding so evil, but that's what Lamia Regina does. 'Scarlet, time to undo.' She was really pissed 'cause she loves being evil, but she complied. Finally, I was back to normal.

"Uh, sorry about that, that was Lamia Regina," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. I noticed Percy looked oh so clueless so I explained, "Um, special people have these transformations that help focus their powers. I happen to have a lot of those. I notice that you still look confused so I'll explain when we get to Mt. Olym-" I passed out from immense pain.

A/N Ana: Okay so that's the next chapter that I finally got up.

Everybody: *not talking to her*

Ana: Aw, I'm sorry! I just had a lot of stuff to do and, and, and

Ikuto: Cut the crap. We all know that you're lazy.

Ana: … You're not wrong. But… Oh forget it! Read and review.


End file.
